Who said it wasn't combustable?
by Safe runner
Summary: Little companion drabble to Family. The turtles together give a big send off to Don's toaster oven that never was. **small epilogue added**
1. Love to blow stuff up

Title: Who said it wasn't combustable?

Summary: Little companion drabble to Family. The turtles together give a big send off to Don's toaster oven that never was.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

WARNING: This is not something you should try at home! Do not attempt!

* * *

><p><em>Clank! Ting! Smash!<em> As a foreign object came rebounding out into the middle of the lair from Donatello's lab. Raphael was practicing with the punching bag when the metal object slid to a stop near his foot.

Raph's brow ridge rose in confusion when he instinctively brought out his sais, "Huh? What the-?" as he, after a second he sheathed his sais, determined the object to not be a threat and picked it up. "Yo Donny, isn't this that thing you were workin' on? That.. that toaster oven or whatevah?"

"Yes," Donatello huffed as he stormed out of the same lab the object was thrown. "And it is going to be the former cause it wont ever be one!" he had his bo staff in hand.

"Whoa, Don. Take it easy bro, I think you've gone a little stir crazy in that lab o' yours." Raph held his free hand to ward Don off from his attack. "You don't sound like yerself, heh, you actually sound like me." he tossed the peice of junk up and down in one hand as Leo came up behind him and the ruckus even caught Mikey's attention who was turned on the couch to watch the scene, headphones around his neck.

"What happened to the Don who never gave up?" Leo asked.

"That Don got burned, pinched, cut, and sleep deprived over that... that _thing_! It became an obsession, and I want it out of my sight! Preferably in peices" Don gripped his staff.

Raph had to admit Don did get a bit nuts over his techno-geek stuff; however, for the smart turtle who made rockets for the battle shell out of scraps and junk, for him to be defeated by a kitchen appliance would probably be devastating. Of course he'll tease Don about it later but Raph felt for the frustration of his brother, "Okay, Okay we'll get rid of it; but I've got a cool idea of how. Hey Mikey! You still got that 4th o' July 'stuff'?"

"Stuff...? Oh that stuff! Wait, yeah I do."

"Well? Go get 'em knucklehead."

As Mikey dashed to his room, Leo looked at Raph with suspicion, "You aren't planning what I think you are planning?"

"You bet I am. We're gonna say sayannara to Donny's little nightmare, turtle style." Raph grinned.

Don looked to his older brothers, his face somewhat calmer now that his adrenaline was running out, "You guys-" he was interrupted by the sound of a sliding door and the familiar tap of Master Splinter's walking cane on the brick floor.

"My son's, there was such a loud noise, is everything alright?" He always seems to know when they were about to embark on something potentially dangerous.

"Sensei..." Leo bowed. "We were only dealing with Don's... er... project."

Splinter looked to the failed toaster oven in Raph's hand then to the frowning Donatello, "My son, you need not be so discouraged by this. You have a great, inventive mind that is always thinking of ways to help your brothers."

"Yeah, Don's always getting us outta trouble." Raph put his free hand on Don's head. "Thats why we're gonna help him out with trash duty."

"Yes, but do it outside the lair. Last thing we need is the ceiling to collapse." the rat said as he turned around and went back into his sanctuary. Leaving Leo staring amazed he's letting them do this and Raph with an even wider grin than before.

Mikey rushed back with a bag full of fireworks, "Ive got some of these... and some of these... Oh! And this is my favorite right here! This'll get the job done." He excitedly flashed some colorful tubes and a big red one. "I call it... Raphael. Like it?"

That earned him a hit in the back of his head and a growl from the real Raphael, "C'mon, I think the old sewer junction on 13th would be the perfect place to light it." He handed the toaster oven to Don who sort of clutched it uneasily.

As they were walking through the sewer tunnels, Don spoke after he had gathered his thoughts, "I could feel myself being consumed in trying to finish it, I couldn't bring myself to see that it was a lost cause. I started to think about Baxter Stockman..."

"Ugh, creepy brain in a jar." Raph muttered behind him. He held the bag of explosives, not trusting Mikey to handle with care.

"Yeah... him. Im not sure I want to end up like that... He was so obsessed with his work that he even teamed up, if you can call it that, with the Shredder. Now he doesn't even have a body!" Don shivered. "The more I thought about it, the more I became disgusted with myself... and this." he looked to the appliance in his arms. "Thats when I threw it out the lab..."

"Don, you are nothing like Stockman." Leo said, who was leading the way. "You knew when to stop, and most of all, you've got us." he looked back with a smile.

"Yeah bro! You got us!"

"We got yer back."

Don smiled back and nodded, "Thanks, but I'll feel a lot better once we get rid of this thing."

The junction was a circular room with a high ceiling, some cement displacement from past mouser activities, there were pipes but they were located higher near the ceiling. It made the perfect place for blowing things up as a particularly large hunk of cement looked like the ideal for a blast barrier. Well, in the minds of four teenage mutant ninja turtles about to blow up a kitchen appliance.

The toaster oven was ceremoniously placed in the center of the huge room. Several of the firecrackers were picked out, including "Raphael", and had their fuses tied together to the one with the longest fuse.

"Donny, I think you should do the honors..." Raph held out the matches. Don looked at them for a second then took them from his hand.

"Guys, we've got a problem. This fuse is too short," Leo held up the end of the fuse as he was knealing next to the oven. "Don would be too close when he lights it..."

Everyone went silent for a moment, in thought of how to fix this, when Donatello spoke up. "I have an idea."

Soon everyone was piled behind the large slab of concrete, Don had a used his own knee pad straps to rig a match to go off on the fuse when pulled.

"Okay, on three.." Leo whispered, even he was excited about this.

Mikey started, "One."

"Two," Raph counted.

"Three!" Don pulled the straps and the sound of the match striking hit his ears, he peeked over for half a second to see if it worked only to pull back just in time when...

_Boom! Pop! Pop! Boom! Bang!_

The toaster oven never stood a chance.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Tell me what you think and Tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve


	2. Very short short short epilogue

As smoke billowed from the now obliterated kitchen appliance, the four turtle brothers came from behind the concret shelter after Leonardo gave the go ahead.

"And thats the end o' that." Raphael said as he knealed over poking the metal carcass with a sai.

Donatello sighed in relief as a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The youngest knelt on the other side of the toaster oven, "What do we do with it now? Give it a funeral or something?"

All eyes on Michelangelo.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Throw it away."

"Hehehe."

* * *

><p>Smaller drabble with no plot.<p>

Just really really wanted to tack this on.


End file.
